


Baker's Man

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fish ED - AU, M/M, Romance, chef!haru, cop!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Opening of Haruka Nanase's patisserie is today! Along with a dream come true, there's more in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker's Man

The place looked _great_.

A square, white building was tucked cozily between a brick one and a stone one, standing out proudly with its large banner that read ' _Grand Opening_!' in bright red letters. The awning over the door was curved, a pale blue ("Robin's Egg, that looks good.") that matched the framing of the glazed windows, as well as the door and attractive lettering of the name of the shop itself.

' _Nanase's Patisserie_.'

It definitely had a good ring to it.

The sun was high, the breeze was warm and light, and the line was out the door, men, women, children, elderly, teenagers, _everyone_ wanted to at least take a look inside the new store. He could see a good amount of people funneling out with cases, boxes of pastries, small, and large, and almost everyone looked absolutely delighted or excited. There were a few tables just outside on the sidewalk, shaded by trees, so some sat to enjoy their treats peacefully or simply went on their way.

Rin chuckled fondly, putting the squad car in park (he'd been idling for a few minutes now, wondering whether or not he wanted to go in himself) and pulling himself out from the driver's seat. Damn, it was bright out...good. That gave him an excuse to put on his sunglasses.

With a smirk that was nearly impossible to suppress, Officer Rin Matsuoka made his way across the street, headed for the new establishment with nothing but interest and pride.

. . . . . . .

"Thank you, please come again!"

 _Another_ sale. They just kept coming. This was better than Haruka had ever dreamed, hell, he hadn't even _hoped_ for this much. The shop was packed with people, and occasionally he'd hear small exclamations from the sample table, " _Oh my God, it's so_ good," " _Babe_ , _try this_ , right now," " _Oh_ , _we are_ definitely _getting more of this_ , _quick_ , _find the name_."

A large table was at the right of the shop, completely covered in white paper with about a two hundred delectable desserts laid out across it, little samples with a hand-made sign that read ' _Take one_ ' along with the price for full servings or boxes.

From left and right were promises of repeat customers, or people telling their friends, everything he'd ever wanted.

 _Years_ of hard work and effort were paying off before his very eyes.

"Daddy, look, a _cop_!"

"Oh hey, it _is_ the police.“

"Oh _God_..."

Haruka felt his happiness drain just a small percentage, murmuring his 'despair' just before someone else stepped up to the register. He couldn't see out the door past the crowd, but he _knew_ what was coming, or rather, _who_. With a tired smile, he took care of the next order, and the next, and before too long, a new but familiar face was inside the shop, taking interested looks around, or so Haruka assumed, considering they were wearing those _stupid_ sunglasses again.

Finally, a police officer was at the register, smiling a little too widely as he made himself comfortable, leaning his arm against the counter.

" _Well_. Not a bad place you've got here. I'm surprised. Do cops eat free?"

"Yes, but _you_ pay full price."

Rin snorted, laughing and annoying Haruka even more, but thankfully, he'd starting taking off those sunglasses.

"Are you going to buy something?"

"Nah, just came to do a little patrolling...sure, everyone looks peaceful now, but these things tend to turn ugly fast."

"Rin-"

"They told us all about the Cupcake Riot of '86 back in training. _That_ shop had a grand opening just like this one and just...God, all those _people_. So much _frosting_ -"

"Oh my _God_."

Rin laughed and stepped aside, out of line and letting the next customer, an _actual_ customer, go ahead, and Haruka huffed.

"So you look pretty busy."

"I am. Aren't you on duty?"

"Yeah, but it's a slow day. Car's out front. Plus I had to come see how the baker was doi-... _hey_. The sign says ' _Take_ one.'  _Three_ isn't _one_."

Haruka glanced over to him as his tone shifted; apparently Rin had spotted some teenager trying to sneak two more strawberry tarts than was 'allowed,' but it wasn't like Haruka didn't have a hundred more stocked in the back. The poor boy looked so startled he nearly dropped the desserts before putting them back. Haruka huffed again, divvying out assorted pastries for the next customer before they went on their way. Then it was back to Rin, but with an annoyed pout.

"Please don't bark at my customers."

"I didn't _bark_ , the little punk was trying to-"

"It means he likes them. And you don't know if he was going to bring them to friends who couldn't make it out here. You could've driven away part of my business."

"..."

Rin scoffed, rubbing the back of his head and grumbling something like " _You don't know that_ , _either_ ," and Haruka couldn't help but crack a smile.

"So, this is what I get for checking up on my lame boyfriend's new bakery?"

" _Patisserie_."

Rin chuckled again when Haruka replied vehemently; of _course_ he'd called his shop that just to rile him up. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and shook his head, reaching down to open the glass display.

"You can get a sample, and then you can get out."

"Sweet."

Haruka followed Rin's pointed finger down to a small chocolate treacle and plucked it out from the case, holding it out for him but falling into exasperation when he saw that Rin's only physical response was to open his mouth.

"Rin, I swear to _God_ -"

"The sooner you feed me, the sooner I get outta here. Or I could just stick around, maybe turn the siren on-"

Haruka hardly fed Rin so much as he shoved the treacle into his mouth, finally growing tired of all this playful banter. He watched Rin struggle for a moment before managing to swallow it down, taking a second to catch his breath and get a small spot of cream on the corner of his lips wiped away.

" _Jesus_ , Haru-"

"You ate, now go. I'm busy."

"Fine, _fine_. You want me out so bad? I'll leave."

"Good."

"Fine."

. . .

"Hey."

Haruka looked up from the register, ready to snap back with something, but stopped when he saw how different Rin looked all of a sudden. That stupid smirk was gone, replaced with a fond smile, kindness in his eyes as he took a quick once-over of the shop, at the people and the tables, at the dozens upon dozens of pastries, and then finally, the owner, completely lovestruck.

"...I'm proud of you."

. . .

His hand nearly trembled as it went for another treacle, and Haruka passed it off to Rin with a blank expression, though there was a faint hint of color to his cheeks.

"Don't say stupid things. Give this to Sousuke."

And then it got worse, because Rin grinned and laughed so genuinely that it was painful. He winked, already starting to back out towards the door.

"Got it, babe. See ya tonight."

Haruka watched him squeeze out the door, and his place was filled by a new customer, and then another, and another.

. . .

He smiled fondly, murmuring " _Idiot_ " as he kept right on working.

It was a busy day, but it'd been just as busy getting here. All the training and trial and error, the perfecting and designing of recipes, making something unique and new without being too avant-garde to draw in customers. It had been an uphill struggle, but he'd had Rin through it all. Yes, their hours were typically different, and they'd had to save up for years, but now, after so long, after nothing but support and love and-

"Sir, may I have a word with you?"

Haruka's thoughts were interrupted by a new woman at the register. Rin could wait. " _I'll see him tonight_ , _after all_ ," he thought with a small smile. After his first day's work as an official patisserie owner was over.

. . . . . . .

"It was _packed_! Sousuke, man, you should have been there, it was everything I hoped it'd be. People were _out the door_ , I heard _nothing_ but praise and comments and-...God, it was _incredible_."

"I can imagine."

"He's been working so hard for so long, and like, it's finally _happening_ , ya know? And he's been losing sleep, gettin' all worried about whether or not it'd take off, ya know? But it _is_ taking off, and I _told_ him it would, I _knew_ it would, 'cause-"

"Matsuoka. _Breathe_."

Rin took a breath, but there was no stopping his abundance of pure joy and energy. Haruka's patisserie was _booming_ , and it was only day one. His partner, Sousuke Yamazaki, was currently getting an earful about it, but so had every other officer in the precinct, " _Take your wife_ ," " _Take your kids_ ," " _Well so what if you don't like sweets_!? _Go buy something anyway_!"

He was so proud, so _unbelievably_ proud of Haruka. It'd taken so long, and there'd been so many moments where it seemed like his dream had fallen further and further away, but now, _today_ , it had become a reality. Haruka had his own patisserie, and it was doing well, and Rin could've cried, he was so happy. Hell, that was half the reason he'd worn his sunglasses inside (that, and he knew they pissed Haruka off).

Haruka. Beautiful, wonderful Haruka. Haruka, standing behind the register of his _very own patisserie_ , selling _his own_ pastries and desserts, looking absolutely _stunning_ even though he'd only slept about two hours the night before. His apron, stained with red from strawberries and dark brown from chocolates. His perfect face, looking hectic, but so happy. Rin knew no one else could see it, but Haruka had been absolutely _glowing_. _Overjoyed_. The only person that was happier than Rin Matsuoka was Haruka Nanase.

He wiped his eyes, feeling a sharp sting come to them as he laughed and apologized.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I know how much this means to you and Haru. I'm happy for ya. I just don't want you bustin' a vein. Oh, and tell 'im that if he wants to send anymore of those things he gave ya, send 'em in bulk. I'm not much of a sweets guy, but _damn_."

Rin smiled, watching his friend leave before taking a deep, calming breath, drumming his fingers on his desk and looking to the clock; as of two minutes ago, he had gone officially off-duty, but he liked waiting for Sousuke. They'd been friends nearly as long as he and Haruka had known each other, so it was a nice balance. Work was to Sousuke as home was to Haruka.

. . .

God, how had he even gotten here? Yesterday, it was all big-talk and challenging Haruka to races in the pool, back in high school, and today? Today they were both living out their dreams, together. It'd never been either of their original dreams, especially for Rin Matsuoka, but...hey, life didn't always work out the way one anticipated.

Right now, though, his life was as close to perfect as it could get.

. . .

If he knew it wouldn't have earned him a smack to the head, Rin would've proposed right there in the shop today. Soon, though. Very soon. Maybe after the commotion died down, and everything settled back into comfortable normalcy.

"Hey...Rin."

He looked up at the sound of Sousuke's voice, and he'd been about to reply with 'Yeah?' before he saw the grave expression on his friend's already usually stern face. He sat up straight, ready to jump at a moment's notice.

"What's up?"

"Call came in...someone said they saw somebody sneaking around on George Street....said something about 'Looking suspicious around that new place that opened up, that bakery.'"

. . .

"That's what they said."

It wasn't the question it should've been. Rin's voice lost all life, completely deadpanned as he'd already begun to stand. Sousuke moved towards him, hands raised in the universal ' _Take it easy_ ' gesture.

"Rin, hey, it might be nothing. Why don't we just-?"

"' _We_ ' nothing, I'm going down there."

Rin took his friend's hands and shoved them away, storming past him and snatching his keys off the desk. He felt fear creeping into his heart, true fear. Someone suspicious? Like _what_? A burglar? Some punk vandal?

...wait, was Haruka still there? He'd always been one to be tidy...it wasn't that late, so...so he'd probably stayed back just so he could clean up the mess from all the people today, oh _God_. Fuck. _Fuck_ -

" _Rin_!"

" _What_? What is it!?"

He whirled around, already half out the door and heading toward the squad car. Sousuke looked like he were fighting back saying something, but in the end, all Rin got was a "Drive careful."

"...thanks...I'll call you."

And he didn't look back, tearing out of the parking lot with sirens blaring and lights flashing, leaving the department and Sousuke behind.

. . .

" _Fuck_!"

He shouted, slamming his palms against the wheel in anger. Fucking _damn it_ , _what had happened_!? Who was even sick enough to rob a newly opened business!? Had he seen them today? It had probably been someone in the shop. Rin had probably stood _right next_ to the bastard as they concocted their plot. Did they feel smug? Did they feel smug right now? Good, _let them_. They wouldn't be feeling much of anything when Rin was done with them.

By messing with Haruka Nanase, they'd messed with Rin.

...Haruka.

Rin turned on the car's phone, mumbling a mantra of ' _Come on_ ,' as he listened to the ringing, once, twice, three times...four...five...

. . .

" _You have reached the voice mailbox of_ -"

"God _damn_ it."

Rin shouted over the automated message, collecting himself and telling himself to calm down. Then he heard the beep.

"H-Hey, Haru, it's me, uh...hey, I got a call saying...look, just call me back, okay? ASAP...I love you."

And then the hang up.

. . .

He was probably home, tired and asleep after today. Or maybe he was in the bath. Yeah. That was probably it. Haruka was probably home.

. . .

Rin drove for another twenty seconds before calling again. Still no answer. And then that pattern became the drive. Rin called and called and called, and not once did he get any sort of answer other than that answering machine and that taunting ' _Beep_.' He only left two messages, one for the first call and one for the last, and they were vastly different in urgency, going from forced calm to flat-out trying not to panic.

"Babe, pick up, just let me know you're there, okay? Tell me where you are. Are you okay? Call me. I love you. I love you _so_ much, please, _call me_."

The car squealed to a halt outside the patisserie, and Rin forgot to unfasten his seat belt, nearly choking himself as he tried leaping out of the car. His fingers fumbled with the release button, looking upward to see an eerie flickering come from behind the glazed windows. Had they set the place on _fire_!? He cursed under his breath, scrambling to the door ( _why was it wide open_?), already going for his taser. He'd never had to use this before, and honestly, he'd never wanted to, at least not until this moment.

His shoes clattered against the checkered linoleum, and he shouted " _Come out_ , _bastard_!" before he really saw anything.

"Never called me that before. Not sure if I like it."

. . .

There was Haruka. Haruka Nanase. Perfectly safe, perfectly sound, and standing beside a handsomely dressed table, a small circular spot with a red cloth, two plates, and two glasses of champagne. A candle was in the middle, flickering brightly in the darkness, and through it, Rin could see a small smile on Haruka's face. Gentle music played from a radio on the counter, something soft and light. Piano music.

. . .

Rin's arms fell to his sides, utterly confused for a full five seconds before he groaned, covering his face with his hands and choosing to just scream in frustration now. His limbs went numb, and for a moment, he actually thought he might collapse. Half of him was angry, so angry at Haruka and Sousuke (had he been in on this, the bastard?), and the other half was absolutely relieved. It all came together in him huffing in exasperation as he pocketed his taser, gesturing to Haruka sharply.

"That wasn't _funny_ , Haru!"

"Yes it was."

"Oh my fucking _God_ , I thought you... _ugh_ , you son of a _bitch_ , why weren't you-... _oh my God_ -"

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

He watched Haruka cross the floor to meet him, and Rin _wanted_ to be angry, he really did, because this was _not_ a good joke, at _all_ , but the second he'd felt Haruka's lips against his own, as well as his hand gently caressing his cheek, he'd been forgiven.

Damn him.

Rin held him close, letting the relief take over, his hand placing itself on Haruka's shoulder and squeezing tightly, as if making sure he weren't about to be snatched away. When they broke apart, it was with a sigh. Rin's heart was still racing in his chest, but he was fine.

"...please... _please_ don't do anything like that again."

"No promises. Come on, it's getting cold."

Haruka took his hand and had Rin sit first before taking his own seat across from him. Rin looked over their meals, mildly surprised that it was something that wasn't seafood but certainly _not_ about to complain. Steak sounded _great_ after that hell he'd just gone through.

"...wait, hang on."

. . . . . . .

Haruka watched Rin jump up from his chair toward the door, nearly laughing as he saw him close and lock the door. Of course.

He felt bad, but only just a little bit. Rin was here, after all, still talking to him, still smiling that dumb smile of his that he'd loved for about five years now...God, had it already been five years since they'd graduated? That long since this moron had confessed to him after their ' _most_ - _likely_ - _the_ - _last_ - _time_ - _we'll_ - _ever_ - _see_ - _each_ - _other_ - _again_ ' race?

 _Please_.

Haruka couldn't get rid of Rin if he _tried_ , not that he ever wanted to.

Life in Sydney was good, though he'd never imagined back then that he'd end up _here_ , living with Rin and striving to open a patisserie. He still loved to swim, and they'd go out to the ocean together if the weather was nice, but he'd known deep down, some little part of him, that it wasn't going to be his ultimate future. He'd just been so passionate about it then that he'd never had time to find _another_ passion.

Then again, he'd always loved to cook.

Rin raised his glass with a soft smile, catching Haruka off-guard.

"A toast to you. Congratulations."

"...thank you."

Their glasses clinked quietly, and they drank. Haruka had never really been one for alcohol, but this was a celebration as much as it was a date. Words couldn't explain what he was feeling right now. Or rather, some words could, but not nearly well enough: ecstasy, joy, exhilaration, bliss. The grand opening had gone an infinite number of times better than he'd ever imagined it would.

They ate quietly, catching up on their days, and any quiet moments were there mostly for them to just gaze at each other for awhile before remembering something else.

"A woman stopped in. She asked if I catered and asked if I would for her daughter's wedding this fall."

"Are you _serious_? That's awesome!"

"It is. She's going to call me 'at a later date' so we can discuss what sort of cake her daughter wants, you know, layers and flavors and-"

"Haru."

Haruka was interrupted by Rin, who'd spoken up and taken his hands from across the table, and he fell silent.

Rin was looking at him with pure awe, and Haruka's eyes widened when he saw his eyes start watering up. Well, he certainly wasn't surprised by that, but still. He didn't say a word, only waited, and then a thought struck him at the same time the grip on his hands tightened, and Haruka froze.

"You...you're the greatest person I've ever met...the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't even know how to tell you how proud of you I am. I know how much this place means to you, and I know it wasn't easy, and how hard you worked, and-"

. . .

Rin choked on a sob, but he was grinning. Haruka was still completely rigid, mouth slightly open, waiting. Oh God, please, let him be wrong. _Please_.

"Rin?"

" _I love you so much_ , _Haruka_. I'm so happy for you, and us, and I know this is only day one, but I know there's gonna be a thousand more, and more than that, you're gonna go _so far_ , and...I-I wanna be there with you every step of the way, through the good and bad."

. . .

"...do you expect something bad is going to happen?"

Haruka chose to focus on that part, and he watched as Rin shook his head ' _no_ ' quickly.

"No! I mean _if_. _If_ something bad happens...I hope nothing bad happens, but, ya know, storms..."

There was an obvious tone of ' _and burglars_ ' at the end of that sentence, but Haruka felt fairly confident. Rin had installed the security system himself, after all. He only nodded, though, understanding perfectly.

"...I love you. I'm _so happy_ for you, and I _always_ want you to be happy, because I know how happy you are today, right now, and you should be this happy _all_ the time...s-so..."

. . .

Oh God.

Oh God, _no_.

. . .

"...s-so I'm glad that you're okay...'cause of that joke you pulled. I was worried, ya know?"

. . . . . . .

Rin sniffled, letting go of Haruka's hands so he could wipe his eyes. Fuck. _Fuck_ , he couldn't do it. Why did he think he could? He didn't even have a _ring_ yet. Haruka was probably exhausted, too, it'd been a huge day for the both of them.

Even worse, Haruka was just staring at him, his hands frozen in place if they were still being held, until finally, the silence was broken when he got up and said, " _I'll get dessert_ " and disappeared to the back of the shop.

. . .

" _Damn it_."

Rin angrily raked his fingers through his hair, now that he was alone. _Ugh_ , he'd gotten himself all worked up for _nothing_. Was it too late to use the taser on himself? Someone _kill_ him.

They'd talked about getting married before. Just talked. It wasn't a priority; they'd already been together for so long, living with each other...other than the legal matters, they might as well be. But it wasn't enough, at least to Rin.

He regained composure, confused when Haruka returned with just one plate, and on it was that same dessert Rin had sampled (see also, 'choked on') earlier, a chocolate treacle. Of course, that wasn't the first time he'd tried it, not at all. He'd been Haruka's taste-tester since the very beginning, and he'd personally tasted the transformation from mediocre to perfection. Of course, he'd had to work out just a bit harder than before to make sure none of it ever added up, but it was worth it.

"You're not having anything?"

"I'm not hungry..."

"...okay."

Rin shrugged, watching Haruka sit down and then, much to his surprise, pick up the treacle and hold it out for him. With a smirk, Rin leaned forward, grinning ear to ear. Now _this_ was more like it.

"Do I actually get to _chew_ this time?"

"Just shut up and eat it."

Haruka held it out further, and Rin knew now was the time to just stop doing what he did best and simply be a good boyfriend instead. He bit away half the treat, savoring that same sweetness from before, and then-

. . .

" _Fu_ -"

Rin stopped everything, taking his napkin and spitting out the part of the treat he hadn't already swallowed, the part that had something that had nearly shattered his goddamn _teeth_ in it.

"Haru, what the hell is _in_ this?"

"..."

Absolutely no answer. Haruka just stared at him from across the table, and Rin scoffed, cleaning around the object and grumbling to himself. Haruka had been fairly experimental with his desserts before (thank God he'd stopped trying to incorporate mackerel into his dishes), but this was new.

"If you're gonna add something new, let me kno-"

. . .

" _You almost ruined it_ , _you ass_ ," was all Haruka mumbled as Rin stared down at the gold ring that sat nestled in the napkin. He took it between his thumb and forefinger, bringing it up in a daze, completely bewildered for the second time that day. Words failed him, and he found himself moving on autopilot as he went for another napkin to get the rest of the cream and chocolate and saliva off, Haruka talking all the while, though honestly, everything sounded muffled to Rin right now. Something about how Haruka lied about how much the flooring had cost, and the rest had gone to this, and _him_ , and how  _happy_ he was, and how happy he was that Rin was sharing this with him.

"...H-Haru-"

"Let's get married."

. . .

Rin finally looked up, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Haruka. How beautiful he was, his shaking smile caught in the candlelight, and Rin launched up and around the table, taking him up and kissing him as if he were never going to see him again, but really, this moment was the exact _opposite_ of that scenario.

He lost count of how many times he'd said ' _Yes_ ' through his tears, and how many times they'd kissed. How many times the relief came over him that, _thank God_ , he wasn't the only one who felt this strongly. How long had Haruka been planning this!? Had Sousuke known? _Damn him_ , damn them _both_.

They were getting _married_.

At one point Rin stopped, pulling back from burying his face in Haruka's neck to properly wipe away the tears, and he kissed him so gently, so full of love and adoration and pride. He kissed his _fiancé_ so tenderly, it was like the world slowed just for them.

"You look awful when you cry."

"Sh-shut up..."

. . .

They laughed, and they kissed again, and again, and the night was golden. Sweet and perfect, as if Haruka had baked it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the most overwhelming need to do this. I don't know if I should apologize for the lack of smut or not. Don't worry, they probably banged later, or maybe not, they're both tired.


End file.
